Walking the Line
by Slychild101
Summary: It has been five years and Sarah is now 20. What happens when when Sarah is all alone and reliving the past? With only a wish to see a familiar face and maybe a chance for renewed dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Another dream haunting her sleep, intruding upon what little hours she had left in slumber. It was always the same, never really changing in anything much, but then again what did she ever want to change. He was after all, what she wanted. Silly girl didn't know it at the time, but that dark, dangerous, and mysterious man captured her hearts. Every time she found herself back in the crystal ballroom, searching for something she'd lost, when her eyes would find his. It was there in the far back corner of his jewel eyes, that she could see it; the burning intensity that he held within. How he could keep it from consuming him wholly, she'd never been able to comprehend. The same white gown fit perfectly to her frame, and the king was dressed so regally, purples and blues suited him well. Smiling at the dream, the dance, the music, the magic of it all, Sarah knew she'd always consider him to forever be her mysterious Goblin King.

Shadows cast by furniture and the trickery of light lay across the surface of every tangible object. This was it, her parent's bedroom and at one time, Toby's. "This is where it all began." Sarah's voice shook as she spoke in nothing but a harsh whisper. Her throat tightened with memories unspoken, years of waiting, wondering, wanting.

"Jareth…"

The quiet breeze picked up racking the gnarled branches along the clear cool glass of the French doors. Blackness snuffed out the points of light dotting the sky, leaving only a slight cast illuminating the room from the silvery moon.

"I've been waiting…"

Thunder crackled across the sky partnered with the lightening that brightened Sarah's face as she sat on the bed's quilted cover. Her face refused to turn away, afraid this intensity would leave; along with her one and only chance forever leaving her behind.

"I've felt you watch me these past years…"

Jareth's face jumped into her mind claiming all of her attention. Blonde hair trickling down the side of his head, pale warm skin, beautiful piercing eyes, pale pink lips, so frightfully hansom. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about how he'd feel, how the heat radiated off his body whenever he'd stood too close.

"This is your last chance…"

Another peel of lightening streaked across her face. The wind picked up, beating heavily against the French doors on the balcony. Leaves scurrying back and forth along the window seal claimed my ears attention. '_So, much like that night, all that magic lacing the air into a dangerous cocktail_.' She thought.

"Jareth."

With a crash the white doors opened, announcing the visitor into the bedroom. Sarah gasped and covered her china doll face with her hands unsure of the sudden intrusion, yet positive as to who she would see. Blonde, tall, dangerous, and magical, it's funny, she believed part of her mind never really thought she'd see him again, and another part of her mind always knew she would. The wind and the quick knocking of the doors were the only sounds intruding on the two. Slowly Sarah lowered her arms from there defensive position. There they were, one sitting, one standing, both watched the other, each waiting and wondering.

"Hello Sarah." His voice rang flat, unsure of itself. How odd she thought as she smiled then, warmth melting over her. At least he remembered her name.

"Hello Jareth. So, you finally decided to come." Her shoulders were up by her ears, as she sat totally nonchalant upon the bed. From under her dark lashes her eyes kept holding Jareth's gaze, mesmerizing him. "I wonder…"

"What do you wonder, love?" He seemed to be caught, almost in a dream like state, just watching.

"Why you waited so long to actually come back?"

"I've been watching-" He started, then stopped, as he caught the look she gave him. Sarah was no fool, they both knew that, and they both knew he'd been watching.

"I know. I saw you, but you never revealed yourself." She paused. "Why didn't you?" Crinkling her nose she furrowed her brows together in curiosity.

Jareth watched, thought hard, then a smirk transformed his face. _'Ah._' Sarah said to herself. '_Here's the Jareth I remember_.' Eyebrows raised, head cocked to the side she waited. "Well love I do have free reign of the sky, and sometimes a change of scenery is nice. The Underground can get somewhat redundant and routine day in and out."

"But why visit me Jareth? I, Sarah Williams, who beat you at your own game? I, who proved to be your equal? I, who conquered the King of the Goblins?" She stood then, gaining confidence in the worlds she spoke, in herself. She wanted him to offer the world again, but mostly she just wanted him to offer his love.

"You think I have forgotten what you've done? How you turned my world upside down?" he swallowed with a nervous anger and then smirked darkly. "You think I, Jareth, King of the Labyrinth, has forgotten what you've done? The woman who-" he stopped then reigning himself in. Blonde hair bounced around his head creating a halo in the dull moonlight. Jareth was having trouble meeting her gaze, but Sarah forced him to see her, bobbing her head down, eyes finding his.

"The woman who stole my heart then left thinking nothing of it. Whose chocolate eyes haunt me daily, whose long raven hair wraps me in my dreams only leaving me disappointed in the morning , whose lips I wish to kiss more than anything else in this or any other world. Forgetting you is impossible…impossible."

His chest was heaving in and out, face blushing crimson at the confession he'd allowed him-self to make. Unable to stand still Jareth began to pace before her, babbling on, deciding he might as well jump all the way in.

"Sarah, I fell in love with you long before you called upon me to take Toby. Watching you and your wild imagination was refreshing outside of a world of commonplace magic. You were innocent, yet touched by hardships already, I loved you then, and I love you now."

Her face glowed, happy that he'd finally said those three words. It was like her world finally found color in a black and white universe; however, it fell just as quickly.

"I will not ask you again Sarah, those things that I promised you once before." He watched her studying every emotion that passed. "But…"

Sarah's watery eyes latched on to his, hearing that amazing word.

"But?" Her voice whispered into the darkness of the room. Silence. Blue meant brown as they searched each others eyes.

"But I do have a new offer. Sarah?" His voice velvety soft.

"Yes Jareth?" she inched closer to him holding onto every syllable, word, phrase. A crystal appeared in his hands, they both watched it as he moved it around his long graceful fingers. Jareth caught it in a fist, threw it up into the air, and when it came down the crystal was no more, instead all Sarah saw was him moving closer to her.

"All I can offer you now is the most important, most equal, most loved and cherished position in my heart as well as kingdom. Would you Sarah Williams do me the honor of being my Queen?" Something warm slid itself over her ring finger. She gasped at the beauty wrapped around her finger. The band was a delicate white gold with a very intricate string of ivy carved along it. Among the ivy perfect diamonds, wrapping all the way around. Sarah looked up, finding the answer in his face.

"Well Jareth, I think it's time you got yourself a Queen, and I would be more than happy to get that honor."

He grinned leave it to Sarah to not just say yes like any other normal human; then again she was never really normal, and that's one thing he loved. Pulling her close Jareth enfolded her in his arms, smelling the beautiful scent of Sarah. Finally as both knew would happen, what they wanted to happen, their lips meant. Electric currents burned down Sarah's body leaving her breathless, wanting more, but scared of the never before discovered feeling.

**The storm outside still raged, un-quieted by the fateful event unfolding within the house. Darkness held the day captive as it craved every minute ticking by. There within those swelling clouds silently waited a patient enemy. He chuckled as he spied on their intimate moment, "Oh Jareth. How long do you think you can hold onto that precious love of yours? You are not the only one to have noticed her." The wind carried away his warning, leaving only the laughing figure to watch.**

Sarah woke to a beam of light falling across her face. The morning contrasted the night before so dramatically. Light swelled in and a warm soft breeze danced through her room's window. Stretching hard, and climbing out of bed, Sarah sighed in contentment, than froze. As she turned from the open window to face the large vanity mirror opposite her bed she saw a glint of metallic on her finger.

"None of it was a dream?" Open mouthed she examined the ring encasing her finger. Confused even as the events of last night unfolded in her mind's eye, she called out, "Jareth!?"

Silently behind her Jareth appeared out of nowhere, he too just seemed to have awoken. He was in loose gray pants and a tight white tank top his blonde hair looked exactly the same, messed up. Sarah liked what she studied in the mirror, a lot. "So, I didn't imagine it all?" The statement came off more like a question to both set of ears.

Confusion danced on his face, flitting off quickly once he realized what Sarah spoke of. Then a rumble musically chimed out of his mouth as he laughed. "Yes love, last night did indeed happen. You are engaged to a king." He moved forward watching their reflection in the mirror as he did so. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist he bent down whispering in her ear. "My beautiful, just awake looking bride, oh! I even get a blush." He laughed again only punctured with silence when he'd place a kiss on her neck.

She turned in his arms, smiling at her king. Five years and he hasn't aged a bit. Thrusting her head forward and up she caught his lips in a kiss, which he returned most happily. "So, lovely, when will you tell your parents?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Oh! I suppose they should meet you first. Damn. How do you even explain that? 'Hi dad, Karen, so I meant this Goblin King when I was fifteen, yeah, anyway we fell in love, now we're getting married.'" Sarah burst out laughing at her own impersonation of herself. "That's a hard one. What should we say?"

"That I'm an old friend who you have secretly been dating for over a year, and that we have fallen head over heels for each other." He grinned at her again this time seeing only his face in the mirror. '_This is perfect, fate even_.' The Goblin King thought as he snuggled his chin softly into the delicate part between her neck and shoulder. '_Nothing can ever change this. Nothing_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Nerves had gotten the best of Sarah as butterflies inundated her stomach as she slipped into her clothes. Her lips moved delicately into a soft smile remembering that Jareth had left not long after their unexpected morning rendezvous. Both decided that today was as good as any to break the news to her dad and Karen; however, that didn't make it any easier. In less than an hour her fiancée, a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine at that thought, would appear outside her home ready to be introduced.

How much she'd changed over the past five years, and much of that was now reflected on the changes she made in her room. The floral wallpaper have been stripped long ago, the canopy's cloth has changed into a violet velvet fabric that complimented the new color scheme. Beautiful violets, purples and streaks of silver stardust lay scattered upon the bed spread and drapes. Many of her toys had found their way into Toby's room, which Sarah found she didn't mind as much as she once had. The only few things she refused to get rid of were her small amount of Labyrinth figurines and a beautifully bound red leather book. She smiled at its golden title and ran her hand over the cover like so many of the other nights over the past years.

Turning to her vanity set, Sarah studied herself in the mirror before making her way downstairs. She had on nice dark straight leg jeans tucked into deliciously worn caramel boots, a white v-neck top that pronounced her creamy skin, and a loose gray button up cardigan that flowed around her body making her appear even more regal. Her beautiful mahogany hair was piled loosely on her head with only tendrils escaping here and there. Simple. Classic. Elegant. With a nod of approval at her quick inspection she muttered under her breath, not having chosen exactly what to say to her family.

"Here we go."

Before the hand even had time to knock, Sarah felt him near, and bolted down the stairs. Her father and Karen glanced up from there usual stations, dad on the couch, book in hand, and Karen in the kitchen frosting a chocolate cake. On the floor Toby played with some hot wheels and transformers. Sound effects bursting sporadically from his young lips didn't bother either adult much as he played. Smiling bigger than ever before, glowing even, both knew something was afoot. Sarah turned to them first before going to the door.

"Okay, so, I have news for you both…"

"Toby too?" he asked only momentarily pulled away from his small nest of toys.

"Yes, Toby too." She chuckled with the young innocence of his question. The little guy that had caused the journey through the Labyrinth, and in the end, she had to thank him for that because without her wishing him away, she'd never have meant Jareth.

"Anyway, I met this guy through friends of friends about five years ago. Since then we have been really great friends. However, for the past year this guy has been at home in England, now he has come back. Part of the news is this- we've been dating for that past year." The door echoed the three deliberate and steady blows to its wooden frame. "We have something to tell you."

Her father and Karen glanced worriedly at each other, both thinking of every horrible thing a young girl like Sarah could get in to. Without anymore hesitation Karen moved in to the living room with her husband. They sat, waiting anxiously, preparing for the worse.

Sarah had gone to the door, opening it for Jareth. He looked so hansom, so approachable, so harmless…so normal. Jareth had dressed himself in a pair of dark jeans that fit perfectly around his butt and thighs, than relaxing nicely on the tops of his shoes. A white t-shirt clung to his bodily curves, covered by a preppy looking zip up sweater. The dark colors of his ensemble made his blue eyes dance wilding. His hair usually untamed, was pulled back in a nice loose ponytail. _'He's like a walking illustration of a god.' _thought Sarah greedily taking him all in.

"Hey hansom King of mine. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Her teasing tone brought a bright grin to his face, lighting up his eyes. Jareth played along, knowing very well she was trying to keep her nerves down.

"Well, I heard that this lovely young woman called this place home, and that very thought drove me mad with curiosity." Sarah smiled at him and his nonchalant tone. "Plus, I heard she's quite the untamable shrew. I was hoping I could get a chance to take a stab at it?"

"How dare you! You big bully!" Her small crème fist darted out hitting him on the shoulder as she tried her best to act pissed off at him. His brow furrowed as he rubbed his shoulder pretending to be in pain, only of course, for the benefit of Sarah. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist he brought her close to him, only inches away from each others faces.

"I would not tame you my lovely. Wild and free, as you've always been; that my dear, is more than enough for me." His pale lips found her soft pink ones, a shock burned each nerve ending, frying it so completely; yet leaving her wanting more. '_How did I live without this for five years? How did I say no to him?'_ she asked herself quietly. Questions she may never really care to know the answer too because it no longer mattered now, they had each other.

"Time to go in lovely, your parents are awaiting us, and I fear the longer we are out here, the more worried they shall become." His whisper warmed her ear as well as revealing his reluctance to let her go.

Gathering her strength and squashing the fluttering butterflies that were very pronounced in her stomach Sarah took his hand and led him into the living room. Karen's eyes found them, followed shortly by her father's; their stares were curious, guarded, and above all worried. Throwing a glance to Jareth then to her parents Sarah smiled. A sick part of her was happy to have them worried about her, but only because she knew that the news she withheld was happy.

Karen twined her hands in with her husbands, and Toby stopped playing with his action figures and make-believe battle scenes curious about the intruder. '_One breath, two breaths, three breaths…okay go…'_

"Dad. Karen. Toby. This is Jareth, my boyfriend. I know I've never said much about him, but he was something very special that I had yet to decide if I wanted to share or not." Her head tilted to the side to catch his eye quickly. "And yes I want to share him with you three because it's come to the point…"

"Where we'd like your blessing, I'd like you blessing, to have your daughter's hand in marriage. " Jareth interrupted her speech only to be meant with pure and unadulterated silence. "Over the past five years I have had the honor of watching Sarah grow into a beautiful, intelligent, creative, and passionate woman. Even more amazing, over the last year I've come to know her heart, her dreams, and I won't lie when I say that I'm a greedy man, I do not deserve her, but if she'll have me, I will let her be my Queen most ardently."

The room of people sat stunned at the eloquent speech, even Sarah stood mouth opened like a gaping fish.

"I love your daughter, and will love your daughter for the rest of my days…"

Karen's quick intake of breath and watery eyes filled with the intense passion that laced every single word he said. The truth was indisputable. He loved her.

"Your blessing is all we require."

Sarah's dad sat frozen contemplating what words to choose. His eyes shifted upward catching Jareth's. Minutes passed with no change in position on either front. Man versus man creating a thicker and more potent tension, then it dissipated as her father stood taking Jareth's hand in a firm shake. It was settled. After all that fear and worry it was settled. Sarah found herself amazed that she was actually curious as to why her parents were fine with such an arrangement so young in her life, and yet, did she really care? No. Why mess with fate? A shiver ran up her spine as the feeling of being watched crept over her, but dismissed as her eyes paned over the empty room behind her.

'_So marriage is in your future Jareth? How confident you are in that fact. Tsk tsk tsk…that thought if almost laughable. She will be mine, and you will pay_.' The man slithered in his head, body swaying in and out of the shadowy crevasses of Sarah's living room. He watched them all, so quaint, and disgustingly sweet. Suddenly, Sarah's eyes pinpointed him directly; there was no why she could see him, but her gaze made him shiver nonetheless. '_Your time is coming Jareth!'_


	3. Chapter 3

_The shadowy figure melted back into his own realm, leaving behind the joyous couple. Eternal blackness left no part of his land untouched, having seeped into even the hearts of his subjects where hate grew deep towards the unsuspecting Goblin King. Not only had he, the Shadow King, watched over Sarah, but he'd protected her from the ghostly world of terrors. Like many children he had seen her mother leave them, but got her to find a love in fantasy, magic, and mystery. How was it possible that Jareth had swindled his way into her heart? How could she not see that something else, someone else had always been with her? "This will not be allowed to happen." The Shadow King hissed poisonously. "Your great trespass will not go unpunished Jareth."_

After a well prepared dinner, Sarah hesitantly bid Jareth a good night and retrieved to her room upstairs. How could she be so lucky? Not only does she have an amazing man in love with her, but he wants to marry.

"Forever's not long at all…How right you are Jareth." Sarah mused under her breath with just a slight giggle. Gaining her composure, Sarah massaged her painfully overworked facial muscles. She could not stop smiling. The thought of seeing Jareth every morning, every night, sharing laughs, even arguing with him seemed to be right, internally her heart sat content at the future her mind created.

A small tap like knock rang out on Sarah's door. Knowing full well only one set of hands that could make that soft brush against her door, she stood and opened the door. "Hello, my little man." She knelt, lowering herself to eye level with young Toby. "Shouldn't you be in bed having adventurous dreams of pirates and sword fights?"

He rubbed is half-laden eyes. "There was a man. I didn't like him."

Sarah frowned thinking of who Toby could possibly be seeing in his room. "What did he look like?" The young face screwed up in hand concentration.

"Nothing. He looked like nothing."

"How could he possibly look like nothing? You saw him-"

"Black, fuzzy-nothing." He tried hard to clarify what he had seen for the dumbfounded Sarah.

"Like a shadow?" Sarah prodded.

"Like nothing." Toby answered firmly for such a small person.

A queasy feeling sprang up in Sarah's stomach, but she dismissed anything dangerous. Finally, concluding to talk with Jareth about this incident. She knew if Toby had seen something, then he saw something. With a smile Sarah picked up young Toby and carried him off to bed.

That night when all had gone to bed and night stole away the last remnants of daylight, Jareth reappeared in Sarah's room. Both were too excited to leave each other for too long, and seeing as how their wedding was no longer a long ways off, Jareth would come and sleep the night away with Sarah in his arms.

He sat on the edge of the bed head down, hands twined together. The golden sheen in his hair danced in the light from her vanities lamp. In the corner she changed into a set of black basketball shorts and one of Jareth's old and forgotten shirts. Sarah had especially asked that he bring her a shirt of his to wear at night, in case he could not be there. His smell was intoxicating, and unfortunately or not she had grown so accustom to his smell on her sheets, on her pillows, or better yet, rolling of his very body. She crawled onto the foot of the bed sitting behind him. Rubbing his knotted shoulders she furrowed her brow, Jareth is worried, and it was not a small matter.

"I take it those disturbances you mentioned on the border of your land were more complex than you thought?"

He jumped as her voice interrupted the trance her capable hands had put him in. Tensing even more, he let out a breath, letting everything drain out of him, the worry, the burden, the cares of all his people.

"The Shadow Lands have begun acting up again, and they are a very elusive people. I'm worried…Sarah, I'm worried that even my strength will not be enough to detour them from creating a war."

"I take it the Shadow King didn't respond to your letter?" Sarah didn't really need Jareth to answer, their minds were so intertwined by now, and they practically read each others thoughts.

"It's just I don't get why he'd want a war? We've had our difficulties in the past, but nothing to cause this amount of hostility. So far it's just the border, but if they moved in any farther, they will be destroyed." He hesitated running his hands over his beautifully tired face, "I'm a harsh King for many reasons. Does it mean that I like warfare? No. Do I try and bring this upon myself? No. I may seem prideful, and cruel, but it is always just."

"Come to bed. Let rest relax your mind, maybe something will come to you you've been refreshed."

He nodded in a sad defeated way, moving back to take his side of the bed. Sarah too moved towards the head of the bed finding her-self cradled in his immensely strong arms. An hour passed leaving no trail but the movement of the stars and the shining strength of the moon. Sarah's mind could not rest as she replayed Toby's story over and over in her mind like a broken record. The young voice saying, 'He looked like nothing. Nothing.'

"Nothing…" she whispered letting it trail off her tongue and into the air circulating in her room. "Jareth, are you still up?"

The smooth rustles of the night wind through the trees played softly in the background. The moon sitting in the sky was now full and robust with its silvery garb shown down into Sarah's other worldly pale room, illuminating all within.

Jareth's head moved up to rest on his propped up arm, his other hand holding steady around her waist.

"What's troubling you my darling girl?"

"Well…" she bit her lip trying to piece together what Toby had told her earlier that day. The fact that it was important held like a rock in the pit of her stomach. "Earlier today Toby told me something that I just can't seem to ignore. Tell me if I'm crazy Jareth, but Toby said he saw something in his room. When I asked what it was all he could tell me was that it was nothing, a black-fuzzy shadow of a man that he didn't like-it could only be described as sheer nothingness. Nothing."

Jareth's brow furrowed and his eyes darkened deeply. "It felt like nothing to him? A shadowy nothing…that's not good at all." His voice slowly caught a frenzied pace. Jareth quickly climbed out of bed. Sarah got out after him.

"Jareth what's going on? It's serious isn't it?"

"If it's who I think it is, yes, it's very serious. I need to talk to Toby _now_."

Together with Jareth leading up the way they tiptoed through the halls to the young boy's room. Silently, his hand moved to the door knob turning it to reveal the room. A small night light cast a dim glow to every corner of the space. Toby's eyes opened.

"Sarah?" Toby's head shifted towards the other figure, "Jareth?"

"Hello little tyke, your sister told me you had a visitor in your room the other night. You didn't like him?"

"No. He was…" Toby searched his small vocabulary for the words. "He was sad, nothing, dark, nothing…he was cold and…he scared me." The shake in the usually strong voice betrayed his usual sense of bravado.

"What did he do when he was in your room?"

"He came in through the window and then went through the door towards Sarah's room..."

Sarah shivered thinking of the horrible feeling she had had the day they announced their engagement. Shaking her head she inched towards Jareth, letting his presence calm her nerves.

"…after awhile he came back-I hid under my covers just peeking out. He stopped and…and looked at me. He stared at me. He was nothing."

Jareth usually steel blue eyes betrayed the sense of worry that he had over this young boy's stranger.

"The Shadow King reveals his hand too quickly, I think." He turned back towards Toby. "Thank you Toby, you've helped us greatly. Trust me when I say I will do my best to make sure you get no more visits from your shadowy nothing."

"Really?" The small voice clung to the hope of no more night time horrors trespassing into his innocent slumber. "You won't let the bad man won't come back?"

"No Toby, I won't let the bad man come back. You have my word. Now go to sleep little one." He moved his hand arching it over Toby's head and within seconds Toby was fast asleep and dead to the world around him. Taking his time Jareth stood and faced Sarah. She was struck by the way the shadows cast a dark and deathly cold Jareth. She'd never seen this Jareth save once when she'd said he had no power over her. The steely blue eyes went as hard as diamonds and as cold as ice.

"They've been watching us, but why Jareth? What possible reason would they have against you or me?" The question fell heavy in between them, when an idea struck Jareth.

"Sarah, I think you've been watched a lot longer by Shadow folk then you might know. I never thought it to be anything because the Shadow' move so easily between your world and ours…there was bound to be some sort of lingering from them, but I think…I know this lingering is much stronger than I first realized."

"What do we do?" her small voice rang determined and sure. If there was to be a fight, she was ready to defend everything that she had gained in the last week. No one was messing with life, no one. Jareth snorted a little laugh as he looked at her petite frame; messed up shorts, baggy shirt, wild hair, her heart so tender, and yet she was as tough as steel.

"Right now we will sleep because tomorrow we have wedding plans to attend to with Karen..." Sarah interrupted Jareth's decision with her own sarcastic humor.

"I didn't think beauty sleep was really on the menu for tonight with such a danger out there?" Jareth's grin grew farther across his face. '_This is why I love her. So much fire and passion stored up in one creature…this is why I will fight for her until the last breath leaves my body.'_

"No we don't need any beauty sleep, in face some ugly sleep is what I have ordered on my menu tonight. I hope the preparers don't mess up my order, I do hate waking up hansom." Sarah just stared at him, shook her head, and started back off towards her bedroom. Jareth watched her, "What? Come on, you have to admit you want to laugh?"

When he got to the room Sarah was lying in the bed waiting for him. A large grin had spread across her face, leaving no doubt that she was back in a joking mood despite a maybe threat to their happiness. He closed her door quietly and leaped into her bed occupying the space next to her. With his grin quickly striking out along his face he listened to her speak, her eyes squinted, and her mouth curved off to the side as if in deep thought.

"I think you need to talk to those preparers of you sleep type because they keep screwing up your order." His chuckled vibrated his chest and made Sarah's worries burn down into nothing more but a tiny ember. All the sudden serious she blurted out, "I love you Jareth. You know that don't you? That I love you, and nothing can change that."

"I think we both know that I love you with everything that I am, and nothing in time or space will change that." He leaned into Sarah sweeping his lips over hers. It was like he'd been dead to life without her, but now with her here everything was more vibrant, awake, and alive. Happiness elevated him. The kiss at first so simple and pure became passionate, deepening with everything that they were. He broke away sadly.

"Now precious, we both need our sleep. I'm an old man, who can't believe he's saying this, but he needs to keep being chivalrous, and you need to rest your mind. What say you?" His voice came out torn with his desperate want, but it was squelched by his obvious manners. Sarah just laughed silently at him.

"Old man my ass…although I do admit I can't wait till I get to find out how untrue that statement is one day." The shock was so apparent in Jareth's face that Sarah laughed even harder now.

"I do say my dear that you can be quite the little vixen, and just so you know, I am an old man compared to you." The look he gave her made her stop like a scolded child, but neither one of them could keep up the farce of anger.

"I say to bed then old man."

Together they well asleep wrapped in one another's arms. The night passed away hour after hour letting dawn melt through the trees outside her window. The bright fresh glow of a new day stung both their eye lids letting them know that their beauty sleep was over, and wedding planning was to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"AARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!" The Shadow King grappled with his dark heart and cursed feelings. His hands laced through his hair as he pulled hard hoping that the pain he felt course through his body would rid him of the massive pain rhythmically pounding in his chest cavity, the place where his heart had, until recently remained still.

"What kind of magic is this?" His rasping breath accentuated the obvious pain that now twining in his body. "Ammon! Ammon I need you _now_!"

Silently a hansom man with chiseled features appeared before the King who now sat doubled over on his stone throne. His light blue eyes, almost translucent in color bore into the scene before him assessing little aspect. Ammon gave no expression, but instead inclined his head letting his long black hair slip over his broad shoulders and pale chest. This being, this god, spoke no higher than a whisper, yet is reverberated throughout the room with such strength that it forced even the King to quake.

"You called Midir."

"The pain…make-it-stop…" His teeth were gritted, grinding out the torture as best as he could. Midir, the Shadow King's face was contorted leaving his inhumanly beautiful face distorted. His silky gray hair looked regal falling down his body, bringing out the flawless definition in his marble skin. Although the pain was great, Midir's eyes still held steady and strong flashing a darker black than usual.

Ammon's hand waved in a circular pattern in Midir's direction, neither speaking nor motioning any farther past the slight pattern. With a sudden jerk the King went limp over the cool arm of his throne, the only movement showing he was still alive was the up and down motion of his back. Ammon gazed forth studying the young King. His vitals seemed overall well, he was young and strong, and the inked tattoo of wings on his back displayed his royal linage, the blood that flowed through his veins. The delicate lines of ink delicately needled all along his skin, the feathers artistically applied to appear so real. Midir was dressed in silver pants that hugged his legs, and dark grey riding boots encased his feet, a silver circlet embraced his head, he was a King for sure.

"Lord do you think it wise to keep pursuing this young lady? You've put yourself through quite a great deal of pain for her and I wonder…"

"You wonder what, Ammon?" Fire boiled in his eyes while acid burned every syllable he spoke. A warning was clearly underlying his words, dangerous as his strength returned.

"I wonder how far you will go to win the young lady, and whether she is really worth it. You intend her to be your Queen, and therefore the question must be asked."

"Is she worth it?" Midir broke out into laughter, like deep bells jingling through a midnight fog, dangerous, deadly. "Ammon, that is like asking me if taking a breath is worth it, or if magic truly runs through these lands? Sarah is who I want, and who I will get. I didn't watch her for years to let the Goblin King swoop in and steal her."

"He does have her heart. I don't know if you can compete with that Midir. Love is very powerful magic, older than you or me."

"Ha!" Midir's eyes flared. "Just wait until I get to her. That sweet innocent heart will turn away from Jareth, and when it does, I will be on the receiving end."

Ammon again inclined his head hoping that Midir knew what he was doing. Although he was King for many millennia he was still young, foolish in his hastened decisions, and even now as they were talking he had started to suspect something deeper stirring beneath the King's cool exterior. Ammon's eyes darkened intently on the King before him.

"I have a plan Ammon, but I will need you help." There was no question in his words, and Ammon knew there would be no use in arguing with Midir. With a flick of his hand Midir opened a silvery pool into the air beside them. It rippled slowly as images poured through its orb like figure. Quickly, he found who he was looking for. She lay in beautiful star dusted covers securely wrapped in the arms of his enemy. What awoke within Midir tugged at him then became such a strong pull drawing him towards her. Quietly a hushed cry passed his lips. "Sarah…"

Ammon tilted his head just so. He watched the King, his blue eyes picking apart the man before him. 'Midir's eyes are so…possessive, yet tender. What power does this but a woman, Sarah have over these great men?' With a sigh and shake of his head Ammon answered. "I am at your disposal Lord."

*******

Sarah cringed at the horrid flatware that Karen had picked up from the hundreds displayed. How could this woman still not know how to distinguish Sarah's taste from her own? Over the years Sarah had come to understand, and had even grown to care about this new woman in her life, but that still didn't mean Karen knew everything that Sarah liked. With a quick thought passing into her head Sarah turned towards Karen, smiling mischievously. "I don't think that's quite what we're looking for Karen perhaps Jareth and I will peruse the flatware while you and Toby go find him some new t-shirts?"

Disappointment was obvious on Karen's face, and yet at the same time she understood, knowing full well that Sarah wanted to spend some time with Jareth. Alone time that is. With a nod of agreement Karen called to Toby, practically forcing him towards the juniors department. Sarah caught the quick glare that Toby threw back in her direction, she smiled and waved goodbye. 'What are sisters' for anyway right.' Sarah snickered in her head. She loved Toby more than she had ever thought possible. The run through the Labyrinth had more than brought her closer to Toby, but it had made her grow up, forcing her to realize that life wasn't always fair, but it was the people you put in it that made it worth living for. After those thirteen hours Sarah had been nicer to Karen, chipped in with watching Toby, and eventually became the glue that helped the family run in perfect working order. A noise behind her made Sarah turn, getting her to shake away the cloudy memories fogging up her mind as only the past could.

"Tsk tsk." Jareth muttered under his breath to his lovely fiancée. "Shooing away people like you're a Queen. I don't know where you ever got the idea that you had the power to do that." A smile creased his face letting her know that he knew exactly where she got the power, and how happy he was that she received it so openly. Sarah pulled herself close to Jareth, curling up against his chest. His arms encircled her body just as she knew he would do, and with that she pouted slightly, letting her eyes become bigger, more intent on the man before her. A dark temptation rose in her as she smelled the musky sandalwood rose traced along Jareth's clothes, his rhythmic breathing putting her into a trance. 'God save me, his smell alone causes me quiver inside.' Inside Jareth swore at the game she was playing, her green eyes drowning him, those soft pink lips begging to be met with his own.

"Queen? Hmmm…that does have a nice ring to it doesn't it? The Goblin Queen, _wife_ of the Goblin King." Her voice was low and sultry. A thrill jolted Jareth's body when those words escaped those mesmerizing lips of hers.

"Wife?" Jareth's face nuzzled down into the soft skin along her neck where he left a trail of burning kisses. He bit her just slightly letting her remember who she was teasing with such strong words. "How long I've wanted to hear that from you. My Goblin Queen, my lover, my wife." He groaned huskily. "What power you hold my dear."

Sarah inhaled deeply as his mouth brushed her neck again, so softly, like butterflies sweeping against a leaf on a warm day. Rolling her head to the side she invited his lips to explore her farther. Her head jerked back slightly as she found herself at a arms length from Jareth, his eyes narrowed at her with lust deeply ingrained into every fraction of his burning irises. Shock overtook her, 'What just happened?' The look made him calm down his breathing, at least enough to speak.

"You are very-very intoxicating to me my dear one. I don't think you appreciate how much strength it takes for me to resist you."

Sarah started to let the humor of the situation overtake the first handed shock of his actions. At that moment it struck her how they would appear to anyone watching. Tears began to run down her crème face. "Jareth do you even realize how much our resisting is jeopardizing any public outing?"

"Yes, I can see what you mean. However, we're supposed to be on our best behavior. We wouldn't want Karen or you father to run me off for corrupting their daughter. Now before I decide that chivalry is dead I believe we told you stepmother that we would be perusing the flatware." Both stopped and composed themselves as a middle aged woman walked past them in a tweed jacket and conservative pant suite. Her permanently frowning face cast a belittling stare in their direction. Jareth and Sarah burst out in laughter trying to contain them-selves, but failing miserably. His arm wrapped around her waist holding strong as they fell into step together, wandering through the displays of multicolored ceramics, glasses, crystals, and clay. In their eyes the stores lights made every color deeper, every shadow more pronounced, every future dream brighter and more realistic; the future was theirs' to have.

*******************************************************************

Note from the Author:

Hello, everyone and thank you for reading this. It is far from my first story ever written, but very close to the first story I've ever posted for others to read. Thank you for those who take the time to comment, you make my day, and inspire me to keeping up this story. I hope I update quickly for you.


End file.
